


STORY OF MY LIFE

by Leannesanyu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leannesanyu/pseuds/Leannesanyu
Summary: Harry is a young boy who loses his parents at a young age and has to stay with his sister whose friends rape him forcing him to live on the streets until he meets Liam and  later share unexpected encounter with Niall's grandma who tries to set him up with Niall.





	STORY OF MY LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry English is not my first language so excuse my my mistakes.  
> Work isn't proof read and I am using my phone to write.

Harry was a very happy person but life was not always filled with sunshine as he clearly remembers the day a police officer came over and informed them about the accident that had take place at the highway right next to the city mall were a drunk driver literally smashed into their parents car as they were going to have their dinner to celebrate their anniversary.

 

Life changed forever that day and Harry was never the same again for Harry  and his sister. So they made a decision to sale the house they grow up in so that they could afford to pay  for the funeral of their pants as well as save some money from Harry to finish  his high school. 

 

It had been five years since the death of their parents and Harry  was living with his sister. Gemma was like what a parent could be for the 18 year old boy she had sacrificed so much for him she gave up her life in the city for Harry to finish school until they couldnt afford it. So when one day Gemma came home very excited for  having been accepted to do an internship with the biggest prestigious magazine in London they decided to throw  a party  and invite all the people who were close to her. Harry didn't have many friends because he was always so reserved and kept to himself most of the time but this one night he wanted to celebrate with his sister.

 

The night of the party  was so much of a hype that even Harry chooses to pep out of his room. When he walked in the room he was met with so many people  he didn't know the guys were so loud The drinks were flowing Gemma was such a good host talking to everyone and introducing him to all his friends.

Gemma and her boyfriend had slipped away to her room she  Harry was left alone with someone  many drunken men in one room he was offered a drink by some guy called max aka the asshole who makes sure he comes and stands ryt next to  Harry and asks if he is into the whole  scratch me I scratch thing.  

In Harry's mind he had a faint idea of what this guy was talking about but Harry ignored him and continued to pass through and say hello to a few of his friends even if that meant he was going to  be pushed and shoved in swim. Many directions by drunk people in the room.

 

He didn't notice the hungry man who was following him as he walked around and kicked with few people here and there as well. While he was not paying attention to his red cup which was filled with coke zero that he thought was good to pretend that he was drinking when someone slipped two pills into his drink.  As he walked around he started to feel dizzy and nauseous and he didn't understand why so he thought it was best to go back to his room so he stumbled his way back through the crowd until he reached his room he literally slammed the door or so he thought cause someone put his foot and the door wasn't properly closed. Though Harry just slept on his bed feeling like all his limbs when not functioning and past out into a deep slumber.

(sorry couldn't right the rape scene I just don't know how.)

 

In the morning Harry didn't wake up until it was like 3pm when his sister bugged into his room to check on him.  He managed to wake up in a very disoriented state his head was killing him he wanted to throw up he felt so tired about everything it was so much pain in his Lower back . He stood up and ran over to his toilet to empty his stomach he didn't know why for some reason he was naked and he had blood on his thighs. His ass was burning like fire he had bruises on his thighs and ass chicks. And it was like alight was literally turned on in his head he realized someone had raped him in his sleep he screamed  while  continuously dry heaving in the toilet . his sister  was startled by the scream as she came in his room with a big baseball bat ready to kill. But she was frozen in place As she registered  the state her brother was in. He had blood and scratches all over his body  and one look at him she knew something his brother was a victim to rape. She sat beside him pulled him in her arms  and apologized relentlessly she cried with him and blamed herself for not taking care of him 

After a few three hours of crying and screaming and blaming each other Harry and Gemma Decided that it was  best for them to go to the hospital and find out the damage that had been done to him.

 

At the hospital they quickly checked in and the doctor that was assigned to them was so kind and gentle although he had a pittyfull look on his face as he assessed the situation that was explained to him. 

He took a look at his chart and  told them to file a report and that since Harry had showed they couldn't find any DNA inside his ass.  

So they decided they  could  run more tests he explained that Harry was OK for now and he was to make extra checked ups after three weeks tho see if he got any STD or anything that would cause for a damage in the future. The doctor also told Gemma and Harry that it so happens that he has a condition that enables him have kids just like any woman with ovaries and a placenta. 

This was news to  both Harry and his sister both simultaneously gasped and clutched to the hospital bed as the doctor continued to tell him that with the rape that happened he might end up pregnant. He was among the 30percent of men in the world who had this condition. 

This scared both Harry and his sister cause this means in the near future Harry might be pregnant with a child of rape.  They went home and cried together it was such a somber mood at the styles household. Gemma went back to work but was feeling very guilty cause of what had happened to her brother she was driving while bit paying any attention to the road and needless to say she lost control of the car and ran into a tree cause the car to catch fire.  

The ambulance was called but it was late and she lost her life in the fire.  This was the worst day for Harry in his entire life the events in his life were so sad that he also contemplated suicide. #sad I know. 

 

NIALL 

 

Niall Horan was a successfull singer and songwriter he had everything in life when Niall was 17 he left his dad and moved to London  to pursue his dreams  of becoming a musician he was very lucky because one day when he was playing in the pub he meet one guy called Ed Sheeran who was looking for new talent and an opening act for his up coming  tour. 

Niall and Ed Sheeran became partners in everything they wrote songs together and played guitar they were best friends and when Niall was 22 he started recording his own music  he became a sensation and Favorite for so many youth and his music appealed to every demographic he was Later signed to the Payne Tomlinsons record label were he was managed by Liam Payne  and his then boyfriend Louis Tomlinson who was a very  good songwriter too.  They teamed up and made Niall the most successful artist along side there other music acts.

 

Niall lived in a lavish lifestyle he owned a mansion and everything in it was spacious with the most expensive cars out door swimming pool in door gaming room you name it he had it. But one thing he didn't have was company he was rich but lonely he stayed alone in a really big house his friends came over once in a while to keep him company but at the end of the day he slept alone I. That giant house it was too large that he needed an elevator in his house.  So it was wise for him to have his family over o ce in a while.  So in August when he was nearing his 23rd birthday he invited his parents over even though Bob and Moura were divorced they chose to be cordial with each other and live in the same place for their son. Niall also invited his brother and his wife to come and stay over for a month in his house as he was taking a break from work for a month. It was such a full house and he loved it

 

On his birthday his family decided to throw him a party just to celebrate him for everything and they invited all his friends his management team which included Liam Louis and Simon.  His publicist as well as a few fellow artists on that same LT. Management team. 

His biggest surprise however was from his grandparents Williams and Grace they flew in from Ireland to be apart of the big 23 of their grand son it was so much fun there was plenty to drink and eat no presents needed also the photo booth in the corner of the room made it so much fun for all the people who attended when it was about 10pm his parents and grandparents excused themselves and went to the guest house. 

So the party got turned up the drinks were flowing drugs were passed out people were going crazy Niall was not any better because he drunk like a fish smoked joints swallowed white green red blue pink whatever  the colour it was he took  it. He stopped walking and started stumbling around the house like a mad man laughing and smiling like an idiot. This was forever his best birthday ever. 

 

The following morning  was a  bitch Niall  was hungover he had a headache that was to strong he couldnt get up from his bed head no idea how he ended up in bed but who cares he had the wildest night ever he even managed to  get a blow job for some guy he doesn't know but who cares atleast he got some.

His grandma came over to his room and asked him if he was OK while petting him and telling him drinking like a fish is not healthy. He laughed it off and promised it was a one time thing.  They asked him to get ready for lunch cause they were going out. He groaned and rolled his eyes but she just laughed and left him to get ready for lunch.

 

It had been three months since the death of Gemma and Harry has never been the same he was sort of crazy. He wollowed and cried  everyday he stopped  eating  and tried to starve himself to death it was too much cause he didn't have a job since he stopped working due to anxiety caused by his rape so he was scared of the people at work and when Gemma died Harry shut down he was working on autopilot he would  wake up drink water and sleep again he hadn't showered in the longest  time possible and his body was so week he was always dizzy and nauseous he threw up everything he ate so  in his weak state he decided  he would go to the doctor with the last of the money he had saved with Gemma for his school.

When he got to the doctors Harry explained his situation to the doctor. He told him about how he was brutally raped and how the guilt  caused his sister to drive straight into a tree that led to get immediate death in the fire caused buy the car crash. 

So with a heavy  heart the doctor  couldn't believe what Harry had gone through at such a young  age in a span of 3 months so he spoke to his nurse and told her Harry was to get free medical care at the hospital for anything and everything that they will find in his system. Harry broke down a d cried he thanked the doctor and promised he would pay him in the future. With that the Dr Johnson took a sample of Harry's blood and also told him to pee in the cup he did and waited for the results to come in after about an hour of waiting Harry was called back into the office again  were Dr Johnson asked him to lay on  his back he took his machine and squated a little gel on Harry's stomach.  He explained to Harry that since he was a career his urine sample showed that Harry may be pregnant but he needed to scan it to be able to find out with that the doctor moved the wand around his stomach and in five minutes  they  heard it the beating  of two hearts in sync  and the doctor  told Harry he was pregnant  with not only one child but two.  He cried  cause they were miracles but he had no idea what to do what was next  for him. 

The doctor told him all the necessary information about what he should  do and asked him to never hesitate to call him should there be a need he was also prescribed vitamin and zinc medicine. They scheduled another appointment for 5months because he was already three months into the pregnancy. The doctor also told him that he didn't catch any STD or anything else  from the rape but advised Harry to go to a psychiatrist for him to be able to get out some of his frustration which he agreed to so he went over to  see the therapist on the other side of the hospital he spent most of his session  crying and asking  the lady what he was going to do with two kids and how he was going  to manage without a  job. 

She advised  him to do it for his kids and told him he owed it to Gemma and his parents and he also told Harry he owes it to himself cause you never know  if you don't try. Try harder and show that anonymous rapist that he will never drag you down . Be strong for the babies cause they will get you through the darkest days and when they arrive you will never be alone again.  This stuck in  Harry's head as he thanked the  lady and walked out of the office and went home.

 

On his way home Harry was thinking about the words of his therapist. So he decided to go to the nearest Tesco shopping market in his way home he wanted to throw change his life he now was living for three people he needed to protect his babies even though  he was not yet in love with  them he knew that everything happens for q reason  that why what happened  that night  resulted into his own Gemma he was sure to he would name his baby after his sister. 

When he got to Tesco he was directed to the store managers office  in the back. He went and met Matt the store manager who said they had a temporary job that was to hand out flyers for the promotional products since it was nearing festive season soon so they wanted to get a head start before Walmart could think about it and steal their idea. 

So Harry was the new bus boy he was to hangout outside in the parking lot handout the flyers as well as clean  car windows  all through the day.  He had another  partner  at this job her name was Sally.  And he was starting the following week.

 

However on the other side of town Niall was getting ready to drop off his parent to the airport  his mum was talking his ear off about finding  a partner because according to everyone he was lonely and the house was too big his brother was already planning his marriage to his fiance and his parents were  worried  that he was too invested in his job he was forgetting to live his life.

 He told them he just wasn't ready yet and that the timing was not right because of his job which makes  it hard for him to find a boy or girl who loved him for him and not for his money. He tried to explain it to them about how it was the same reason he and Brandon broke up also how he over heard a conversation between Maggie his then girlfriend and her mom  discuss the ways of extortion by pretending she was diagnosed with cancer in her breasts. And since then he gave up on love and just wanted one night stands with  non disclosures. This made his mum sad she was really hoping he would find a good boy to take care of his little Niall. 

Anyways he was happy because he didn't owe anyone any explanation for his whereabouts or his late night rendezvous he was  happy shagging in an empty toilet in the club and not worrying about the love bites on his collar bone. 

He dropped off his parents and asked them to Call him as soon as they land.  He waved goodbye and headed off to his studio session but before he did he passed by Tesco shopping to get few of the items that had been requested by his grandma since she and his grandda were staying for a while to celebrate their 45th marriage anniversary with him in the next month. So she wrote him a list of ingredients she would need atevthe house.  He decided  it would be best if he got them and left them in the car while he recorded in the studio cause that way he doesn't have to worry about the time he will spend recording his music. 

He walks into tesco and is too early  to be recognized by any teenagers so lucky was on his side as he is walking by he runs into a boy who doesn't look older than  20 who looks like he is pregnant but before he taples over Niall  hold him up.  And looks a little tired and exhausted he looks like he hasn't slept  or he woke up way too early for his shift. Niall apologized and the boy say

hi I am Harry and welcome to Tesco  please take a flyer about our new products on the market and would you like for me to clean your windows. 

Niall is stunned into silence the  boy is hot his voice is dripping like honey he is pale and ramshackled but he is handsome too bad he is pregnant which means he is a career and belongs to someone so he just smiles and says OK I will take one flyer but pliz don't wash my windows cause you seem so tired. And with that he goes inside and looks behind to make sure the handsome boy wasn't trying to get cozy with his car it was the new Lexus 2017.

When Niall came out of the supermarket the car is clean and the tall lanky handsome boy is nowhere to be found and a note that says.   **Was just doing my job. Have a nice day**

He smiles and leaves with a nod of his head.  And heads off to work he however doesn't notice Harry peeking around the track behind his car. 

 

After two months Harry goes back to the hospital for his 5months check up he doesn't expected to be told the gender of his babies he is having a boy and a girl which is not really a surprise to him.  Now he is happy he is  gonna have his own Gemma.  

When he  finally crawls back home and in bed he is determined to be able to forget all the bad that has happened to him in the past. While he is lying on his bed he hears a knock on his door Harry is behind on his rent so he knows before he even stands up that the warning the landlord had given him expired two weeks ago. So when he is told he had until midnight tomorrow to vacate the flat or they will throw him out of the house. He crawls back in bed and cries until he can't cry any more and then he remembers he has two people depending on him to be strong and protect against everything in this bad bad world. So he starts to sing in his head just to keep his mind occupied while drawing a plan to find out were he will be sleeping.  

 

The following morning Harry  called into work and begged for a day off in order to find a  new place to live.  He looked for a place that is cheap and clean and a little safe for him and the babies in the future he really tried but for the love of him the money wasn't enough to last him for a month he started worrying about were he will stay and the kids.  Where  will he get clothes for his kids what will he feed them he was so lost in his thoughts and didn't register were he was going but luckily he headed off to a shelter. 

That night  Harry boxed all his and Gemma's stuff and  a few of his parents small remains and put them in a store provided by the landlord.  He also parks few clothes for him to go and live at the shelter.  He sleeps in the bed for the last time dreams about his sister telling him everything is going to be just fine. He feels like someone is playing with his hair.

When Harry arrived at the shelter home he is given  a bed number  for his stay he is given  bed sheets blankets and pillows. He is told about the rules of the shelter it closes at 1am and no violence is tolerated. No food is provided for the people at shelter and once the door is closed no openings for anyone..... 

Harry spends one month at the shelter he is growing huge by the day so when a few homophobic people he shares a bunk start teasing him cause he farts in his sleep and his feet are too swollen to maneuver around so people start making fun of him he starts feeling depressed and sad so he makes a decision to go and sleep in the park  next to his work place instead of being unhappy and exposing his kids to homophobic people before they are even born. 

The park bench is way too uncomfortable for a pregnant boy Harry learnt that the had way.  Cause after two days of sleeping  in the park his back was killing him his ankles were swollen beyond the point of standing up and he already dread the day before it started. He was working  the earliest shift because Sally felt it necessary for Harry to work in the morning to get his pregnancy exercise in.  And also because the customers that came in the morning were less aggressive than the ones that were rushing in the afternoon or evening.  

 

Liam was so late for work and  more so he was so late to dropping the kids off to the nursery he and Louis had two kids and this morning was Liam's turn to take them to school and on top of that he was supposed to bring Louis fresh fruit for the kids to take to school during their lesson about class market  the following day but Liam forgot despite being reminded five times byvhos husband by the time he got home at 11pm he looked like a kicked puppy and promised he would pass by Tesco in the morning before taking their daughter to school.

So this morning was his lucky day not only was Grey crying in his car seat in the back his daughter Arielle was making a scene by making sure he knows exactly what she wants it was too much for Liam to handle alone cause Arielle was too much of a character like Louis she was sassy and demanding while their son Greyson was like him he knew how to seek attention. So it was taking him a little more time to tangle the kids out of the car to go to inside when he heard someone wakes if he needed help.  He definitely needed help but not from a stranger.  When he looked at the boy who was offering help he noticed the bump he looked like he was pregnant and ready to pop any minute. He also was wearing a name tag with Harry Styles on it and Liam debated of it was safe to leave Greyson with him while he rushes over with Arielle to the fresh produce section.

 

He asked Harry if he will mind watching him for second he explained his situation and Harry understood so he told Liam he will watch his son on one condition that Liam takes his phone number and his ID so that he won't worry about leaving his kid with a stranger . So Liam does 4th amendment his number and his ID and leaves Harry in his car with his son he grabs his daughter's hand and tells her grey will stay with the lovely man for a few minutes while she and him rush into the supermarket surprisingly she is OK with it cause she seems to have been charmed by Harry's dimples and long hair and a promise to touch his belly and feel the twins kick when she is good for her daddy. 

Enthusiastically Harry unbuckles the screaming boy for his car seat and starts singing to him he seats him on his belly were he can feel the twins kick mostly because Harry hasn't eaten yet and it's too early for the day to start off this crazy with him having to baby sit a customers child in the car while said customer rushes off with the other child to shop. He wonders if this man is married and if his wife would appreciate the stranger Harry tourching her child who seems to be more fascinated with Harry's hair. The crying stopped and the baby boy is busy giggling to him self he has a stuffed lion with his name on it Greyson Wills Tomlinson Payne and Woow that's the longest but cute name he has ever seen. So when Greyson starts to fuss again he looks around for a bag of his food or milk he finds a bottle of milk already prepared in the bag next to him he feeds the boy singing to him in a low voice drawing him to sleep.  

 When Liam and Ariel show up half an hour later Grey is sleeping and Harry Is ready to continue with his work for the day.  Liam gives him 500 dollars and thanks him for helping him with his boy he even manages to say his husband would kill him of he ever found out that he left their son in the car with a stranger but that's just it cause he will never know they say their goodbyes and Harry let's Arielle put her hands on his tummy and fell the babies play for a bit until Liam insists it's time to go. 

 

Niall's grand parents were so happy to  be celebrating their 45th wedding anniversary with their grandson although they seldomly felt a bit bad thay their baby was still not able to share his life with someone  yet due to his work taking away all his time. But they were happy  to know that regardless of his situation he was happy  being him.  So his grandma decided she was going to reenact their first date she told her grandson they needed to find a so Niall remembered he passed by a small park  near Tesco the last time he was there he promised his Nana he would drive her to the park and help her set up her picnic. 

When the day for the anniversary rolled around Niall drove his paps and Nana to the park they set up beside a small water fall and left for work. 

Nana and Paps were excited to look back at the life they have had over the years they reminisced about the time they meet the ups and downs they went through and were they are today as  A couple they laughed and talked and kissed they decided to walk  around the small. Park.  Cause the weather was chilled out they heard  beautiful voice of someone singing in the part next to the small fountain when they reached their they saw a lanky tall boy who looked pregnant singing slowly to his tummy his feet looked swollen and he looked very exhausted but he was happy to sing to his tummy when they got closer to the boy they said high to him and made small talk they told him he had a lovely voice and the song he was singing sounds good.  He laughed and told them it just helps calm the babies down when they start fighting in his Tammy he also told them he wasn't really  a musician he just wanted to take  Nap on the bench they were sitting on but the babies could not stop kicking and he wasn't  ready to go see the doctor yet about it. 

They told him they were celebrating their wedding anniversary and Harry was so happy  for them he told them he could sing them a small song and they could dance like its their first dance back 45 years ago  and they agree so he cleared  his voice  and started to sing In a low deep raspy voice.

 ( song is can't stop love by Darin Zanya) 

 

**"Can't Stop Love"**

We stand here today

Together as one  
You brighten my days  
Just like the sun  
When everything round  
It starts turning weather  
We always survive  
Cuz were in this together  
Whoever said that we can never hold on  
And don't know how I found my star (Baby you are my star)  
Now i'm happy I stood up for so long  
And baby this is where our story starts...  
I can't stop can't stop this love  
No matter what they say I love you

I can't stop can't stop I love you no matter what they say I love you  
They say this love is the impossible kind  
And we were strong enough to fight for this life  
I can't stop can't stop this love  
No matter what they say I love you  
Now I can't lead away  
Cuz I've open my arms  
You're here to stay  
Deep in my heart  
You say that we couldn't  
But we did make it work  
And nothing can stop not even 2 different worlds  
Whoever said that we can never hold on  
And don't know how I find out my star (baby you are my star)  
And now i'm happy I stood up for so long  
Baby this is where our story starts ....  
I can't stop can't stop this love  
No matter what they say I love you  
I can't stop can't stop I love you no matter what they say I love you

They say this love is the impossible kind  
And we were strong enough to fight for this life  
I can't stop can't stop this love  
No matter what they say I love you  
I can't stop stop no I can't stop  
I can't stop stop no I can't stop  
I can't stop stop no I can't stop  
I can't stop stop no I can't stop

I can't stop can't stop this love  
No matter what they say I love you  
I can't stop can't stop I love you no matter what they say I love you  
They say this love is the impossible kind  
And we were strong enough to fight for this life  
I can't stop can't stop this love no matter what they say  
I love you

 

 By the time Harry sang the last notes to the song Williams and Grace Horan were crying.  It was so beautiful  that they had attracted small audience when Harry opened his eyes he had people clapping and and giving him money for a wonderful performance it was bit of a shock cause when he sings he becomes totally  a different person and he was surprised to see people clapping for him he looks around and say he was standing infront of asmall sheet full of money it was such a happy  moment  cause in his head he was thinking maybe I can go rent a small flat with this money plus the 500 dollars Liam gave him.  He was happy  that he can finally find small flat for him and his babies for now.  So when he registers what the Nana was saying it took a bit of coaxing from the old lady for her to  drag Harry with her to her picnic set up and feed him.

As they walked together Harry told her about his situation everything  that has happened until were he is today by the time he finished she was in tears cause do bad things happen to good people. And she swore to herself there and then that she was taking Harry with her back to her grandsons home cause she figured Niall had a big empty house while Harry had a life filled with UPS and downs that both could meet in the middle and fill out each others lives. So they sat down and Nana offered Harry food and feet rub he declined the foot rub but took  the sandwiches they offered and a bottle of orange juice.  He ate and chatted to Nana and Paps they  told him to lie down for  a bit on the mat to rest his feet n he did however he slept and he  didn't wake up so they  called their grandson to come over and pick them up from the park. 

When he arrived Nana told him they were taking Harry home with them and it's not up for discussion Nialler was puzzled but didn't argue with his nan Harry was in deep sleep that Niall  was told to carry him to the car he did while nan and paps parked up all the stuff including Harry's duffle bag.  

 

When Harry woke up he was in a bed an actual bed with  white sheets. He was very disoriented he tried to find his rack sack it was on the floor he dug through to see what time it was and whether he had an appointment today or tomorrow. 

As he went through his phone he heard shuffles coming up the stairs so he sat up straight and waited . When he heard a slight knock on the door and he answered. He saw the same Mrs Horan who was in the park yesterday and she was smiling so wide. She was happy that he was awake and she told him to go and freshen up in the adjucent bathroom to the room. And told him when he is done he will come and have breakfast with them downstairs cause they needed to talk to him about something very important.  

When he finished showering and changing into his new clothes they were soft and clean he went downstairs it was not easy to find the dining but he followed the smell of the pancakes and bacon and eggs until he found everyone.  He walked in shyly and kissed Mrs Horan on the cheek then she introduced him to his grandson his name is Niall Horan he is sort of famous but he is a cheeky little basturd . And he will  tell u everything we have decided.

So Niall started telling Harry how it  was fun running into him at Tesco's but then  saw your badge which told me your an employee.  But my granni told me to come pick her up on her anniversary before she got to the experience daaaa had prepared for her but then when I got there I saw a sleeping pregnant boy and granni literally told me to shut up carry you to the car now your here.

They chatted and made jocks about Niall and his job.  Harry thanked them for taking him in for the night and he told them he best be on his way to work and then the hospital for a check up.  But before he left the table grannie spoke up and told him he is not going anywhere he isn't going back to work she told him that she asked Niall to take him to the studio with him because his voice was amazing and Niall needed backup vocals and he would like to employ you also if you don't like that you can stay here and clean around the  House he will pay you.  

Harry was stunned into silence he could not believe that his luck was changing he is going to record backup vocals for Niall's new album and he will be paid he is going to start singing technically he was just helping bit who cares he is in the studio. He also had a small crush on NIALL and he is going to start staying with him. He managed to whisper a small thank you all of you  for showing me and my babies kindness.  Especially grannie and daaaaaa And you NIALL for not throwing me out of your house also it's okay if u want me to do work here clean the house mop the floor wash your car anything I can sleep on the couch if your gonna be using the other room. 

As he rumbled on he was shushed by Niall who told him he isn't gonna do any of the things he was talking about he told him he will stay with him until he wants to move out he told him he will be paying him salary for his vocals and maybe record a song with him or two.  They agreed and shook a hand on it.  Causing grannie to squall out thank you Lord now I can go home and know my grand baby is home safe with a really good boy I found for him. Not to brag but I found him.  Everyone bust out laughing cause the way she said it it was so funny. 

Harry cleared his throat and told asked if he it's OK for him to go and tell the manager at Tesco he quite and then head over for his 7 month check up he was feeling better cause of the good sleep as he was heading out he heard Niall say I can drop you off cause am heading out. When Niall went out to dress grannie grace asked to speak to Harry she told him that the day she sent Niall to Tesco is one of the best days of his life because he met someone. He met another who was very good-looking he came home and he couldn't stop talking the perfect guy he saw who was working at Tesco.

 Then that day when he came and met you in my lap in the park he chocked on air and said grannies you found him my mystery man. And I knew that this is going to end on a good note. She asked Harry to trust that Niall has good intentions and he will treat Harry good and take care of you and the babies please give him a chance. When she was done Harry was sobbing big fat tiers and he hugged her and promised it's going to be an honor to live with his grand son. 

When Niall came back down and found both Harry and grace crying he was puzzled and he cleared his throat and said whatever she said is true unless she was saying nasty things then it's a lies.  

They all laughed and granny let Harry go as they headed out he told her it's okay. And they headed out  when they were in the garage Niall told Harry he will drive him to the Tesco and then to the  doctors cause he wants to meet his babies. 

After Harry resigned from his job at Tesco he can back to find Niall taking pictures with fans he stood on the side until he was done with his fans and they both get into the car and in the side mirror Harry sees people taking pictures and he knows they will be on the internet. 

When they went to the hospital he was welcomed by his Doctor Who was surprised by the famous artist that is accompanying Harry. He said hello to Niall and asked if he will be taking care of Harry in the last few months of his pregnancy. The doctor also told Niall to make sure Harry takes some needed time off his feet. To which Niall nodded and said consider it done.

They proceeded to check the babies were fine but baby boy was facing in the wrong position so the doctor asked Niall  to make sure Harry ran around in the morning and in the evening so that the baby can be able to turn to his birth position like his sister. Both the boys did not bother to correct the doctor and tell him that they are just new friend nothing more.  With that they left the hospital with afew more instructions Cause the next time they will be meeting will be in the theater.

They  walk out into the hospital parking lot and Niall opens the door for Harry he smiles and says I am not gonna lie your glowing. They both laugh and they make small  conversation Niall  tells him he would poke to be part of his life even if they start at the friendship level.  He tells Harry he has been thinking about him ever since they met ling time ago.  They go to the studio and Niall introduced Harry as his very good friend and vocalist. And then Liam pipes yours so good to meet you again Harry I still feel so grateful for that favor you did me and this crazy man is my husband Louis Tomlinson.  They shake hands and laugh cause Louis is so full of energy he asks plug the babies are  Liam's cause he has never met curly yethis husband has.  They laugh and tell the story of how Liam needed help in Tesco and Harry offered to watch Greyson while Liam and Ariel went shopping. Louis tells Liam he will murder him if he ever left his son with a stranger again. 

They talked and had a lot of meaningless banter asked Harry about his pregnancy and how long he is they also talked about  names for the twins to which Harry said he already named them.  No one asked about the other father they both assumed it was NIALL. He told them about his parent's death and his sister. And the fear he has about driving a car cause all his family members were killed by motor accidents. All in all it was good experience for Harry to meet people who genuinely loved spending time with him. 

For the first time in forever Harry is starting to see his luck change and he is finding his happy place. 

 

 The following week was hectic cause they decided to tell everyone over a small gathering that they were going to start dating and that Niall was officially adopting Harry's twins. Cause after a conversation they had previous weeks were Harry told him the story of his life they agreed to open a new slate and his life will be new beginning he is now a member of the Horan family.

The paparazzi had also caught a whiff of Niall dating his back up singer and they are expecting so they were following them everywhere until Niall's team decided it would be easy if they put out a statement and asked for  a little privacy especially since Harry is in a very delicate condition. They gave them a few magazine photo spreads and that's all.

They were busy baby proofing the house and making the baby rooms and nursery choosing colours they agreed on yellow and sky blue for the boy and purple and Royal Pink for the girl.  They made progress with everything and slowly but surely Harry was starting to fall for the pop star he was blushing every time their fingers crossed.

 

 

****

AFTER TWO MONTHS 

 

 

When everything was going well there was a few small fights that ended in apologise and saw Harry being gifted a brand new Range Rover discovery complete with car seats for the kids. While also Harry managed to compose a song for Niall. It was so sweet that he enlisted the help of Liam and Louis to record the song and put it on the CD in Nialls car in the morning when they were driving to the hospital Niall played a CD and had a song from Harry the lyrics matched so well with the situation that Niall cried and replayed it over until he was able to sing along and begged Harry to sing for him 

 

 

  **Sweet Creature"**  
  


Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong

And ohhhh, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn, I know

But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

Sweet creature  
Running through the garden, oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

And ohhhh, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
I know it's hard, we argue  
We're both stubborn, I know

But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home

And ohhh, when we started  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We're both stubborn, I know

But oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
You bring me home

 That night though the babies were ready to make their grand entrance it was just the two of them in the house and  luckily they had fallen asleep on the couch when Harry started feeling cramping that was not just Braxton Hicks contractions he started waking NIALL by pushing him off the the couch and him landing with a painful thud on the floor. 

He rushed to call their doctor and let her know that they were coming in they also called grandma and grandpa who said they are taking the next flight out as well as both their friends Lilo who promised to be there as soon as possible . Niall's parents promised to be there in the morning too

 

Niall grabbed the hospital bag that they had previously prepared and was besides the door and grabbed the car for  Harrys' new car cause it was the one that had the car seats  surprisingly Harry was silent he was breathing heavily like they practiced with the birthing coach.

When they reached to the hospital the doctor was already waiting for them with a wheel chair for Harry and a nurse to help they wheeled him over to the operating room while he was holding hands with Niall until he was required to change into his hospital scrubs. 

 The next few hours past in a blurry for both dads to be until they heard cries from baby girl and later the boy. As the doctor took the kids to be cleaned NIALL leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead and told him he actually loved him it was the first time saying it and Harry cried and answer I love you too and thank you for accepting to be the father to my miracle babies. 

After Harry was wheeled back to his recovery room followed by his boyfriend they were handed their babies and told they had visitors waiting in the waiting room.

They asked for a few minutes alone and with their babies. They were so cute that Harry silently thanked God for that busturd that raped him for blessing him in disguise cause now he had a family that loved him and a boyfriend he adored together with a herd of aunties and uncles who will move mountains for their babies.

After a few too many kisses and I love yous 

 They heard someone clearing his voice and in seconds their room was filled with all people who meant something to both of them. 

 And then Louis asked on behalf of everyone what they decided to name the babies and Harry looked at Niall and answers 

GEMA GRACE HORAN STYLES 

HOWARD JAMES STYLES HORAN 

And Harry held his breath cause he didn't discuss the details of the names with Niall  so when he lunged forward and kissed him softly as the rest cheered in the back ground he knew that his life has taken a new turn and it's for the best. He imagined his family looking down on him and saying you did good styles.

 

 

                 THE END 

 

 

 NB.  THIS WORK IS NOT PROOF READ ITS NOT BETAD AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO EXCUSE MY MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR. 

ALSO ITS AN OPEN ENDED FIC FEEL FREE TO COMPLETE IN ANYWAY YOU WANT I WOULD LOVE TO READ CONTINUATIONS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW 

THANKS ALOT 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would mean a lot did u guys enjoy it .
> 
> I wanna read alternative endings in the comments below fell free to end it on a bang.


End file.
